Minami Luna Misbehaves at Burger King/Grounded
This is a grounded video by Sarah West. Cast *Kimberly as Minami Luna. *Amos Martinez as Famous Amos. *Jennifer as Fenneko *Eric as the Manager *Young Guy as the Cop Transcript *(July 12, 2018) *Luna: Hey, Amos. Can we go to Burger King? *Amos: No, Luna! We are having pot roast, vegetables, and brown rice for dinner! *Luna: EEEEWWWWWWWW!! I HATE POT ROAST!! I WANT TO GO TO BURGER KING!! *Amos: Luna, I said no. We are not going to Burger King. YOU CAN EITHER HAVE POT ROAST OR NOTHING!! *Retsuko: Amos, there are no food and drinks left at home. *Amos: Luna, did you hear that? Retsuko said that there was no food and drinks at home. That means we can go. *Luna: Yes!! *Burger King *Manager: Welcome to Burger King. How can i help you? *Luna: I would like a hamburger with ketchup, a large box of fries, a large lime coke, and a small strawberry shake. *Manager: I am sorry, Luna. But we are sold out of strawberry shakes. Luna: You gotta be joking! Manager: Do not feel bad, Luna. How about you get a hamburger with ketchup, a large box of fries, a large lime coke, and a small chocolate shake? Amos: Luna, there are no more strawberry shakes. How about you get a hamburger with ketchup, a large box of fries, a large lime coke, and a small chocolate shake? Luna: (Shouty Guy's voice) NO WAY, AMOS!! I WANT TO GET A HAMBURGER WITH KETCHUP, A LARGE BOX OF FRIES, A LARGE LIME COKE, AND A SMALL STRAWBERRY SHAKE!! Manager: Uh oh. Amos: Luna, knock it off!! You can either get a hamburger with ketchup, a large box of fries, a large lime coke, and a small chocolate shake, or nothing!! Luna: (normal voice) Do you want to smack my face, Amos? Go ahead! Smack my face! Smack my face! Smack my face! Go ahead, Amos! Smack my face! Amos: Luna, stop saying it to me! Now look, everyone was staring at you! Luna: You do not want to smack my face? Then fine! I will destroy Burger King!! gets out Custard's green chainsaw and kills everyone and cuts off the tables and chairs and destroys the windows and the dying for pie explosion sound effects and the WTF Boom sound effects are heard extremely mega loudly as Luna Minami unleashes over 980,000,000 gigantic crates full of highly maximum power explosive omega bombs to fall on all over GoAnimate City and they detonate at full maximum power, killing over 900 quadrillion people, destroying whole entire families and over thousands of buildings and injuring over 900 quadrillion people and causing massive and gigantic amount of damage. Centillions of American civilians panicked and ran for their lives as Luna Minami opened fire on them with her high maximum powered quadruple shot minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking rocket launchers, killing quadrillions of more civilians and destroying 180,000,000 buildings and cars and opening fire on hundreds and thousands of helicopters and Airbus A380 planes, shooting them down and causing them to crash and explode into buildings that starts killing everyone on board them causing massive amounts of blood to be splattered and spilt. cops, the U.S. National Guard, the U.S. Marines and the U.S. Army Rangers arrive Amos: Here come the cops and the U.S. Military, Luna. Cop: Luna, What were those in your hand? Luna: Nothing. Cop: Let me see, kid. shows the cop Custard's green chainsaw and the minigun Cop: Kid, that chainsaw can be dangerous along with that minigun. You can kill yourself. Amos: LUNA, I HAVE TOTALLY HAD IT!!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU GOT ME IN TROUBLE WITH THE COPS!! THAT DOES IT!! WE ARE GOING HOME AND YOU ARE NOT GETTING ANYTHING!! Get in my car before the cops arrest you! to inside of Amos' bright blue car; Amos was driving and Luna was crying Luna: (Pinkie Pie's crying soundclip) Amos: Luna, stop crying! It was your fault! Luna: (normal voice) But, Amos. All I want was a hamburger with ketchup, a large box of fries, a large lime coke, and a small strawberry shake. And ie did not get it because there are no more strawberry shakes. Amos: (in Kidaroo voice) be quiet, Luna!! I told you if you kept acting up, then you would not get anything!! home Amos: Hey Fenneko, Tsunoda and Retsuko. You will not believe what Luna Minami did. Fenneko: What is it, Amos? Amos: She destroyed Burger King because there are no more strawberry shakes! Now the Governor of GoAnimate City has to ban her from going anywhere in public worldwide ever again until she pays off a massive and gigantic fine of $980 quadrillion!! Fenneko: Yes, Amos. We will also pay $400 for the damage. Amos: Yes, Fenneko. Luna, I cannot believe you destroyed Burger King and went on another 9/11 sized rampage but this time killing 999 quadrillion people!! Now we are going to pay $400 for the damages for the Burger King restaurant!! That does it!! You are grounded until you can learn how to behave like Daniel Tiger again by improving your very horrible, terrible and still failing and deteriorating grades throughout the rest of summer school and the rest of the 2018 to 2019 school year! Go to bed right now, and think about what you did, And also, no Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, or Warner Bros stuff, No CD Roms, No Save-Ums, No Johnny Test, No Computer, No GoAnimate, and No Dessert for you and starting tomorrow, you'll be babysitting Suzie Squirrel and Matthew Yoshida!! Luna: (in Larry The Cucumber's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooo!! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:2018 videos